Fighting The Mirror
by Maiyako
Summary: The Gundam Wing boys have noticed lately many attacks on Oz bases have been attributide to them even though they have had no part in it. COuld it be the actions of the missing pilot Trowa or someone or thing else?
1. Part 1

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
Title: Fighting the Mirror  
Part: 1  
Author: Maiyako   
Disclaimer: Don't own em so don't sue  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, ?5x2? ( ^.~)   
Warnings: Yaoi, AU, OOCness, cursing, and a little angst.  
Archive: if anyone would actually want to sure, just tell me first kay?  
C&C: yes please  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Heero leaned against the brick wall, he was careful not to shake the two sodas he held in his hands as he checked his watch. It was 3:05 p.m. and there was still no sign of Trowa. Trowa was supposed to have met him at 1:30. //It's not like Trowa to make me wiat like this// The sodas had long since become too warm to drink but he kept them anyways just to have another thing to throw in Trowa's face while he was bitching him out.  
//This was the whole reason I asked to talk to him, him pulling these damn disapearing acts.// Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Heero had met to talk about these disappearances. Both Heero and Wufei had favored the "beat some sense into him" method, but Quatre was not to fond of the idea of having his lover beat up. Duo suggested that someone talk to him, do the whole "I'm your friend no matter what and I'm here for you" routine and see what he spills.  
Heero wiped the sweat off his brow, sweeping his matted brown hair to one side of his forehead. //How'd I get stuck with this?// he sighed and pushed himself off the wall with his heel and started to head down the deserted streets.l.//I should have left a long time ago.//  
As he walked past an alley a fimiliar braid caught his attention. //Duo?// Heero thought //He didn't know I was meeting Trowa here.// He pressed himself flat against the wall and looked int the alley slowly. He felt bad for spying on Duo especially after Duo so often stressed the importance of trust in a relationship, but he looked anyways. That was definitely Duo in there, he'd know that braid anywhere seeing as how he had incorporated it as a prop in many of their sexual endeavors. The was another figure in the dark. Heero strained to make it out and get a better view. Duo pulled the other figure closer and Heero watched as Duo leaned forward and kissed it. Heero's eyes narrowed and he recognized the familiar rigidness and posture, then it hit Heero, //…Wufei!?!//  
A small explosion made the two turn to face Heero's corner but by then he was gone, walking back toward his apartment. The cause of the noise,the two soda cans, had cut into Heero's skin when he had crushed them. The cuts burned and his hands dripped a mixture of brown syrup and blood but Heero thought of none of this. None of this pain could compare with his loss. The loss of a friend, a lover, and the loss of his trust.  
  
  
  
Quatre stared blankly at the ceiling as he lay on his back, the tears tricklng down from the corners of his eyes. He made no attempt to hold them back, that was Trowa's job, to make him happy, and to make the tears go away. He lay on thf floor, ha had not been able to go near his bed for over a month now. //Bed// he thought // that's what it was before Trowa, a place to lay and rest but now I can't go near it with out crying…now it's just a coffin, a wooden box to lay in cold and alone.// He rolled over onto his side and propped his head on his elbow. The TV buzzed on behind him, "There have been reports of another attack on the near by military base LU 38. It was believed to be done by the child terrorist…" Quatre heard none of this, he was too busy listening…listening inside himself…listening for a heart beat. He strained to hear the steady beat of its drum. He didn't know why he listend so hard, he knew he wouldn't find it. How could he? It was broken.  
  
.  
  
Heero walked slowly into his apartment he shared with Duo. He slammed the door shut behind him; the noise made Duo, who was lying atop his bed reading a book, look up. //He got home before me// Heero stated to himself emotionlessly, even though he had walked all 17 miles home so it had been quite the walk.  
Duo smiled at him as he tossed his paperback aside, "Did you solve our little mystery?" He asked his voiced mixed with curiousity and cheerfulness. Heero walked past him to the sink and began to rinse the blood from his hands.  
Duo, upon seeing his lover's wounds rushed to his aid. He pulled Heero's hands toward him and asked, "How did you get these?!? Did Trowa do this?" The worry that filled his deep violot eyes became anger but was again overridden by worry.  
Heero clentched his right fist and slammed it into the braided pilot's stomach, and he fell forward trying to support himself on Heero. Clutchhing his stomach Duo looked up at him slowly, his eyes squinting in pain, his mouth still in that eternal smile, showing his teeth clentched as if holding in the pain. "Hee…chan…?" He managed to get out as a dry whisper. The perfect solider backed away allowing Duo to fall forward on his face. He started to leave but turned back toward the crumbled heaped that had been the boy he loved, "if you value your life at all you will keep the necessary distance."  
Duo struggled to get up but by the time he could turn his head to the door Heero was gone.  
  
  
  
Heero stepped into a cab and headed toward the Winer estate. As he sat in the back he noticed a strand of Duo's hair attached to his shirt. The long chestnut brown thread glistened in the darkness of the taxi. He pulled the strand off and opened the window, letting the wind catch.  
  
  
  
Wufei stared at the other three pilots. Duo seemed like a lost puppy, his deep eyes seemed to be filled with questions and he clutched his stomach in disbelief as he leaned against the white painted wall of Quatre's living room.  
Quatre sat on the floor in front of his off-white leather couch hugging his kneeshis chest. Wufei wondered if the fact that Quatre always seemed to poition himself so low on the ground was a repercussion of Trowa's behavior.  
Heero seemed to have returned to perfect solider mode. It almost seemed for awhile that him being with Duo made Heero seem a little for civilian but Wufei guessed he was wrong as Heero sat at the table surrounded by maps of the city planning how they would fan out and search for Trowa.  
Wufei summed up the situation with it's obvious content. Duo and Heero had a fight, Heero won. Quatre really believed that Trowa had betrayed him.  
Wufei smirked at Quatre; to him the boy was a few organs short of being a woman but even so Wufei had sympathy for the boy.  
No one spoke. Wufei quickly lost interest in his companions and attempted to search for something that would better occupy his time. Across the rooom he spooted. The TV was running a news story on what appeared to be a military base, but Wufei coulhn't make out much more than that because someone had muted the TV. He was about to find something else to focus on when he saw parts of the base go up in flames. He strode across the room to the TV and mashed the volume up button. From the corner of his eye he caught Heero's glare but it didn't matter to him. His interest and that of the other three boys was now on what the announcer was saying. "…the gundam pilots. I repeat, earlier today Military Base LU38 was destroyed by what officials claim was a terrorist attack by Gundam pilots. We will inform you as more news is made aviable to us. Back to you Slaven. " "Thank you Unistka and in other news tonight-"  
Wufei shut off the TV and turned to the others, his eyes locked on Quatre, "So what do we do now?"  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
to be continued…  



	2. Part 2

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
Title: Fighting the Mirror  
Part: 2  
Author: Maiyako   
Disclaimer: Don't own em so don't sue  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, ?5x2? ( ^.~)   
Warnings: Yaoi, AU, Yuri, OOCness, cursing, and a little angst.  
Archive: if anyone would actually want to sure, just tell me first kay?  
C&C: yes please  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Quatre slammed his fist against the table and glared at Wufei, "You can't possibly believe its Trowa?!?"  
Wufei made an elaborate hand motion toward the shut tv screen; "perhaps you have a better explanation?"  
Quatre dropped back into his chair and let his head drop onto the table between his two clentched fists. The tears streamed down his face and he clentched his jaw.  
Heero placed his hand on Quatre's shoulder, he smiled down at the blond haired boy, "We don't have an exact proof yet, plus there are some things that bother me about that report…" Heero trailed off but continued to sort things out in his head.  
Duo, who until then had retained his postition against the wall silently, muttered under his breath, "pilots, he didn't say pilot but pilots (1)…and the explostions were coming from three different directions and converinging to center…Trowa's good but not even Heero could have pulled that off alone." Duo shook his head as if to ward off the thoughts he was having.  
Wufei raised an eyebrow at him and thought //It seems not only Heero has changed (2) but Duo as well seemed to have picked up some of Heero's ways of thinking.// It reminded Wufei of an old proverd he heard that talks of how when you fall in love with some one you gave them a piece of you soul.  
Wufei looked at Heero and was surprised to find the small boy smiling lovingly down at his blond haired companion. Then as quickly as the smile appeared it dissolved and Heero snatched his hand away in disgust from the child's shoulder.  
This confused even Wufei, //What is wrong with Heero?// he wondered then shook it off //this place is starting to become a Soap Opera.//  
  
Duo walked down the crowded streets, even though everyone had agreed while these attacks were going on they should all lay low. He pushed people aside and ignored their curses. //Quatre? He dumped me for my own best friend?// He growled aloud rousing some odd looks by the people passing by. Perhaps if he had not been so lost in thought he would have noticed the four men following closely behind him as he turned into a small passage away from the mainstream of the crowd.  
One of the men, large and burly with a red flat top and beard, grabbed his shoulder and chuckled, "you thought you could get away huh? But we already have you're little blonde haired friend." //Quatre!// Duo almost gasped but remembered to keep his composure. He pulled away and turned to smirk at the man, " you must be a real idiot to take on the God of Death alone." He said confidnetly.  
The man threw back his head and laughed, "I'm no fool," He said, "I saw how many people you killed at the base with your hands alone so I brought some friends."  
"Base?" Duo asked then saw 3 more men step out form behind the big men with guns. "Uh-oh…" He figured his best bet was to give up, so he lifted his hands and smiled, "I guess I'm all yours."  
  
Quatre turned to Wufei after Duo had left. Heero had left earlier to get more maps to plan their search for Trowa and soon after Duo had just popped up and burst out without saying a word.  
"They're fighting aren't they?" Quatre asked, Wufei shrugged then turned to look Quatre in the face.   
"I think the best thing for you to do right now is to be selfish." Quatre looked up at him questioningly and Wufei continued, "look the last thing you need right now is to worry about everyone else's relationships."  
Quatre sighed, "I guess you're right but…it help me not to think about…him…"  
"Whatever is going on now I don't think that Trowa has stopped loving you or loves you any less…" Wufei offered.  
"Thanks, but just out of curiosity when do you plan to start dating?" Quatre asked and Wufei laughed, then ruffled the boy's soft blonde hair.  
  
Duo was thrown to a cell and landed on his side, he pulled himself up and muttered to the guards,"When I get out I'll be sure to return the hospitality…" The door locked loudly in response.  
He brushed himself off and stood up, looking around the dimly lit cell and across the room he noticed a figure running toward him. //Quatre?// It ran up to him, threw ith's arms around Duo's neck and pulled him close and kissed him.  
Duo didn't know hot to react; he stood there in shock as the figure pulled away burying its head in his chest. //Quatre just kissed me…what the hell he go and do that for?//  
It spoke, but the voice that come out was not Quatre's, "Oh Maiyako, I knew you would come for me….but what kept you?" the soft femine voice purred. "I'm sorry I got caught but now that you're here…" The blonde girl looked into Duo's eyes lovingly //Amazing she looks just like Quatre// Duo thought. The girl gasped and pushed herself away, he eyes full of fear, "It's you, Kan Kokushibyou! (3)"  
She pushed herself against the back wall, she reminded Duo of a deer in headlights, her body shaking.  
"Kan Kokushiboyou?" Duo thought for a second, //why would anyone call me the 'first death'?// He put his hands up as a peace offering, " chill, I'm not going to hurt you kay?" He walked slowly towards the girl. He gentlely wiped the tears form her soft cheeks. She shivered at his touch.  
She pulled herself away from him, "I'm sorry, Kan Kokushibyou." She said bowing her head slightly.   
He looked at her questionably, "Sorry for what…and why do you keep calling me 'first death'?"  
She colored slightly and smiled gentely, "I'm sorry for kissing you, I thought you were," she looked down, "…someone else."  
"Well sorry to disappoint you but trust me I didn't want to be here." Duo plopped himself down on the ground and sat Indian styale. "They're looking for the Gundam pilots because of some attack on some military base, "he watcher her for her reaction, "If you tell them you're a girl they'll realize it's just a case of mistaken idenity and let you go."  
She shook her head and sat down beside him, " no…they caught me in the act…I did destory the military base…"  
"What happened to your friend?" He asked his deep viloit eyes probing her fro answers.  
"What friend?" she responded innocently. Duo luahged, no that he really looked at her he was beginning to see some distinctions between her and Quatre.  
"So what's your name, kid?" he asked.  
She looked at him for a second before nodding then answering, Sanura."  
"That's a cute name, mine's D-"  
"I know your name," Sanura cut in, "It's Duo maxwell right? Or would you prefer Shinigami?"  
Duo looked at her, "You're pretty smart…"  
"I know." She replied.  
  
Heero flipped the switch in his apartmentadn dropped the maps on the table. //No Duo…he must have decided to stay elsewhere// Heero noted //Good.//  
He thought back to Quatre's house when his hand was on Quatre's should. He had looked down and saw before him such a kind, innocent boy that he had learned to cared for but then he remebered he had felt the same way for Duo. And because he had let his guard down, he had been punished. He was betrayed by the same kind of person he had been touching just then. It was only natureal that he snatched his hand away.  
He had to leave; he had to get away from them all. Quatre, Wufei, and Duo. So he made the excuse of needing more maps. //Duo used to make fun of how many maps I had.//  
He flopped down onto the bed he and Duo had shared and land laid back when he felt somehting jab into his back. He pulled out from under him the book Duo had been reading earlier. He was about to cast it aside when he caught a glimpse of the title. Heero read it again and couldn't help but smile.  
The silver title etched across the cover read, "A Soldier's Wife."  
  
Wufei shut the door to his room. He had decided to stay at Quatre's house for the night because the four were supposed to meet again in the morning.  
Wufei opened his window, slowly as not to cause much noise and stuck his head out. He had a reason for chosing the room right above Quatre's.  
Earlier that day while walking along the compound Wufei had noticed fresh footprints near that side of the house and one of the branches of the Saucer Magnolia tree near Quatre's window had begun to sag from fupporting a weight greater than what it was accustomed to.  
Wufei stared out the widnow quietly and unmoving. All the lights in his room were off, as not to attract unwanted attention.  
Though most of the Saucer Magnolia blocked the view from the window, he was able to see what he needed to.  
A figure walked slowly toward the house not attempting to hide or run ro being sly in the least. It just walked up to the house reached up and pulled himself onto the branck in front of Quatre's window. The figure just sat on the branch and made no attempt to enter. It just sat and watched.  
Wufei positioned himself on the window ledge. //Here goes nothing// he thought then dropped down on top of the figure causeing them both to fall out of the tree.  
The hit the ground with a soft thud. The figure groaned, "Damnit Wufei."  
Wufei rolled himself off of the figure and smirked in the dark, "That's what you get for sneaking around."  
The figure dested off his jeans and adjusted his dark turtle neck sweater.  
"So why are you sneaking around, Trowa?" Wufei asked.  
"Trowa stood up and looked toward Quatre's window then back down at the Chinese pilot. "I'm not supposed to talk to you…" he said then offered a hand up to the boy, "…lets take a walk." Wufei took his hand and pulled himself up then dusted the grass of his white pants and blue tank top. "I understand." He said and the two started away from the house.  
  
Duo looked at Sanura and smiled, "I take it that you're not going to give me many answers."  
She nodded then shrugged, "I expect that if I asked you about the missions the Gundam pilots have been on you would give me just as evasive answers."  
Duo looked at her expression closely as he asked, "But you don't need to ask do you?" She puinched playfully on the arm, having completely relaxed in his presnse. "Nise try but my lips are sealed." Ths she gentely touched his cheek and rean her hand across it. "Amazing, " she whispered.  
Duo beamed, "I know." She laughed and stuck her tounge out at him, "Not you, but how much you're like Mai…or Mai like you, you're even equally arrogant…I feel like I've known you forever…"  
She blushed softly and pulled her hand away from his face.  
"Is this Mai your nushi (lover)?" Duo asked, causing her to go even redder.  
"Nushi?!?…Maiyako is soo much to me but…..she isn't not…my nushi…?" She asked herself more than him.  
"Well, " Duo cut in, "The way you kissed me whn you thought I was Mai-" Duo was interrupted by a laugh coming from the other side of the cell door. "I leave you alone for a few hours and your hormones just rage don't they Sanura?"  
Sanura sprang up and ran to the door, "Maiyako?" she shrieked, How dare you sit there listening in on me? GET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
//So this is Maiyako?// Duo thought then a different voice cut into his thoughts, it was another female voice, "Maiyako is soooo much to me!!" it mimicked then there was more laughing on the other side of the door.  
Sanura turned beat red and banged on the door. "Get me out of here so that I can kill you Tetikora!"  
Duo couldn't help but smile, then the second voice, Tetikora, Duo believed was her name, spoke again."So who's your new boyfriend?"  
Sanura went queit. In the background Duo hear the first voice, Maiyako, grumble, "Why won't these keys work?!?"  
"Sanura?" Tetikora called out, "I asked you who you were with…are you okay?"   
Sanura inhaled deeply and spoke, her voice cautious, as if expecting a bomb to go off. "I'm fine…I with…Kan Kokushibyou."  
She was met with silence, Duo got up and walked next to her placeing his hand on her shoulder and whispered, I feel really unpopular right now."  
She couldn't help but smile, //Just like Maiyako// she thought.  
"Sanura," Maiyako finally spoke, "I'm going to have to take the door out manually…so back up kay?"  
"Hai" Sanura answered, "What about…him?"  
After a slight pause Maiyako responded, "we aren't going to leave him here but..Sanura."  
"Hai." Sanura answered leaving Duo wondering what she had just agreed to and then he heard pounding on the door. The Iron door began to jut out in a few places as if something was attempting to ram through it. The door had just been knocked completely out of the frame when Duo felt something slam against the back of his head. He felt his legs buckle underneath him and he collapsed on to the floor. "San..ur..ra.." In the doorway he saw two figures step into the room. They were Wufei and…himself. Then it all went black.  
  
  
  
footnotes…  
1. See part one when the annoucer speaks of the attack on the military base.  
2. See part one when Wufei speaks of Heero's change.  
3. Kan Kokushibyou literally means somehting like first Black Death but I am using it as first death.  
  
To be continued  



	3. Part 3 teaser

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
Title: Fighting the Mirror  
Part: 3 teaser  
Author: Maiyako   
Disclaimer: Don't own em so don't sue  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, ?5x2? ( ^.~)   
Warnings: Yaoi, AU, Yuri,OOCness, cursing, and a little angst.  
Archive: if anyone would actually want to sure, just tell me first kay?  
C&C: yes please  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
When they had gotten far enough from the house, Trowa turned to Wufei, "Promise me you won't tell the others."  
"I give you my word." Wufei responded and then said aloud the question that had been on the minds of all four of the other Gundam pilots for the past several weeks."Where have you been?"  
Trowa looked around them taking in his enviroment. They had traveled to the woods far behind Quatre's estate, surrounding them there was nothing but a dense forest of trees. The moon provided enough light to illuminate the profiles of him and the Chinese boy.  
The Chinese boy's white pants appeared gray and blue tank top appeared black. Throwa wondered if the boy was cold, he himself felt a slight chill and he was in a green turtle neck sweater and blue jeans, but the boy showed no outward signs of discomfort.  
"I've been on missions." Trowa responded and even in the dark he could see skepticism in Wufei's face.  
"And you couldn't tell us?" Wufei asked.  
Trowa shook his head, "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone especially any of the Gundam pilots." He stressed the alst part to get the full impact across to Wufei of what telling him meant. Going against an order. "I was supposed to sneak off and do these secret missions, and normally I could deal with that but this time something's bothering me."  
Even though Wufei's expression was still unchanged Trowa noticed the boy edge closer and he continued. "The missions I've been sent on are miniscule little missions that would take awhile but really have no point. When I get finished and report back they always seem surprised to see me done so quickly and send me offf some place again  
"It seems as if they are just giving me busy work, like there is somehting they want to keep me away from. Then I heard of that atack on that base and came to see if Quatre was okay…why did you attack that base?  
"We didn't." Wufei shook his head, "we thought you did." They were silent for awhile and the wind rattled the leaves around them. Then Trowa borke the silence, "That means someone else attacked the military base pretending to be us, and I'll bet that's who they are trying to keep me away from."  
Wufei remained silent in thought. They both wodered who could of done such a thing, but Trowa added more on to this thought, //what do they have to do with me…//  
  



	4. Part 3

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
Title: Fighting the Mirror  
Part: 3/?  
Author: Maiyako   
Disclaimer: Don't own em so don't sue  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, ?5x2? ( ^.~)   
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Het,AU, OOCness, cursing, and a little angst.  
Archive: if anyone would actually want to sure, just tell me first kay?  
C&C: yes please  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Duo's eyes fluttered open as he slowly came to.//God, what a headache.// he thought as everything around him came into focus. "Eeep!" he cried out. The first thing he saw were a pair of very round green eeyes not even two inches from his face.  
The eyes blinked, then pulled away and the rest of the person came into view. Duo "Eeep"ed again. In front of him stood a figure, who other than it's bright green eyes looked exactly like him, it even had the same clothes as he had been known to wear. "He's awake!" it called out in a feminine voice.  
"I heard." Someone else responded and another voice giggled in the background. The green eyed girl put her face close to his again and smiled.  
"Morning dark eyes." She said and this got some laughter from somewhere else in the room.   
"Aijou, give our guest some room to breathe." A man said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. She pulled away from Duo once again.  
"I'm sorry Ningyoushi."  
Duo's head began to whirl //this is too much.// he winced, /this is too weird….like twighlight zone weird.// He tried to sit up but the pain in his head was to great and he sat flopped back down again. //I must be dreaming but…dreams don't usually hurt this bad.// Duo put his hands against his temples and winced. The man that had spoke earlier helped Duo prop himself up against some pillows and then offered him a cup of something that smelt like tea.  
"Drink this, it will help the throbbing subside." The man said with acdemey award winning smile. Duo figured that if they wanted to kill him they would have done it while he was out so he took the cup and eagerly downed its content. Some of the bitter sweet liquid had worked its way down his chin but he barely noticed.  
Some one in the room laughed and said, "look at that, he even eats like you Mai!" and the green eyed look alike scowled.  
Duo was surprised at how quickly he noticed the throbbing subside. He sat up completely and looked around the room. He was sitting on a small cot in what appeared to be someone's living room. The room was painted a soft yellow and had a matching floral couch, loveseat and armchair along with a small wooden coffee table.  
His vision was a bit blurry but he could make out the figures in the room; then man who had offered him the drink sat on the coffee table while across the room stood the look alike, Quatre and Wufei.  
The man turned toward the three on the opposite side of the room and said, "I think that it is best if you leave now while I explain this situation to our guest." His look-alike and Quatre looked at Wufei and once Wufei made a movement toward the door ther rest did as well.   
Duo's vision had cleared and he got a better look at the man. He could only be in his mid thirties with wavy, sandy blonde hair, and brown eyes that were protected by glasses. His skin was tan and Duo noted again the man's great smile. As he looked the man over Duo noticed he was wearing a lab coat.  
"Doctor?"he asked.  
The man nodded, "I am doctor Okusankuokuo….but you may call me Okusan, Mr, Maxwell."  
"Guess that means I don't need to introduce myself."Duo tried to give his prize smirk but it came out as more of a wince It seems the drink hadn't complete rid him of the pain.  
"Yes, Mr. Maxwell. I know a lot about you." Okusan said, his smile never leaving his face but his eyes taking a look of concern at Duo's wince.  
Duo looked at the cup to see if he had left anything in there,// I wish I could say the same….// The doctor reached across the table, grabbed a small pitcher and poured Duo another cupful.  
"Perhaps, you should tell me the last thing you remember?" Okusan asked as Duo gulped down the cup again.  
"Why?" Duo asked, finally managing to smirk his world renown smirk. "If I've learned anything in my life it's that knowing to much and too little are both dangerous things, but telling a stranger all you know is just suicidal."  
Okusan chuckled gentle and sat down beside Duo on the cot. "Well how about this, do you remember how you got that nasty bump on your head?"  
Duo felt the back of his head and found the lump. "…Sanura…" the events from before began to return to him. "The girl who looked like Quatre..then one who said she had destoryed the LU38 base…and the two voices from behind the door then…there was Wufei and me?" Duo's jaw clamped shut after he realized he had just said everying thing aloud. //So much for keeping quiet.//  
Okusan sighed and turned himself to face Duo, "I guess I have some explaining to do…" Then he looked past Duo into the distance, beyond even the walls of the room. "Back when the war first started all of my brothers were eager to join and fight…they all died along with my father and mother…victoms of the war they were so eager to partake in." He began.  
//Oh great,// Duo rolled his eyes //this guy is gonna tell me his life story.// He thought but didn't inturpt.  
"I hated war and all of it's senseless killing…" Okusan explained the soft smile never leaving his face, "…so when I heard of a group of me attempt to end all of it's foolishness I was all but too eager to help. I wanted to help in the actual building of the Gundams, you see, but I was given a job more suited to my…talents."  
With the mention of Gundams, Duo suddenly realized what 'group of men' the doctor was talking about.  
"They had given me the job og creating…a sort of decoy. In case any of the Gundam pilots got in a fix, the 'decoys' were to be sent out to cause a little trouble from the real pilots. I was eager to do my best so I searched for the perfect candidates. I thought of all the things they would need to be. Similar appearance, combat ability, and they would have to believe. They would have to beliece that they were the real Cundam pilots in case the got caught, they wouldn't feel the need to release valuable information. That's were my 'talent' came in.  
"Previous to my association with the Gundam Project I had already started studing Hyakuhei Teisei (1), the process of subconciuos brain manipulation, futher broken down, the actual act of creating multiple personalities.   
"I found that this process wrked better on humans with psychic abilites and futhermore its also been presumed that woman are subseptable to this form of maniputlation than men. (2) and seeing as how all of you are so…small…it was simple to find girls your size.  
"I guess I got carried away because at some point I stopped looking for 'decoys' to the Gundam pilots and started looking for…someone who could change the world…and I found five people who I thought had the ability to do that…without realizing that there were already five destin to do that…"  
"The first four all had great psychic ability and each had their own litte…special ability, sort to say. I found those four easily enough…it was almost as if they found me, but anyways their appeances ditated who they 'became.' That left me with one Guncam pilot to create a 'decoy' for. Heero Yuy. I instatnly saw the problem with trying to place such an extreme personality into the mind of someone that didn't have the experience to control it…but I did it anyways.  
"I choose a girl with a weaker psychic level thinking that it would produce the best results." Okusan grimaced and Duo guessed he had made the wrong choice. "So when I had finished I had five gils who would be the decoys for the Gundam pilots…that's when the order came in to destroy them.  
"They were afraid the decoys would go out of control and try to take the places of the real pilots, even at the exstent of killing them." Duo saw Okusan's eyes glaze over and he fidgeted. He really couldn't stand staying quiet so long but he wanted to hear what the doctor had to say, so he asked, " But you didn't?"  
Okusan shook his head, "I had thrown myself so emotionally into my work before I had even realized I had fromed a sort of rapport with the girls and I decided I would jealously defend them and their well being. I chose to abort the mission in its entirety and keep them for myself. I think that I could have dealt with losing the other four but not Aijou. I never told them of the command but I did stop the Hyakuhei Teisei treatments and the stronger girls were able to override and assimilate ther other 'personality'…except for Kimera."  
"Kimera, was she the one who had Heero's personality?" Duo cut in.  
"Hai," Okusan ansered, "she would have fits in which she would entirely believe she was Heero Yuy and then she got a hold of the mission plans for the last order. The one for the destrustion of the decoys and saw that as her mission."  
Duo knew what that meant; he knew that if Heero ever got informed that his mission was to destroy the Gundam pilots. He shudder at the fact that he wasn't absoulutely sure that Heero wouldn't. Okusan turned to Duo and looked at him inquizitively, asking, "Are you protective?"  
"hnn?" Duo was caught off guard by the question.  
"Would you die for the ones you held close?" Okusan reiterated, "I always wondered if she got that from you or if it was comeplete her true 'self."  
"She," Duo hesitated slightly, he still wasn't sure how much of the doctors story h believed." The one like me…with the green eyes."  
Okusan nodded and continued, "Kimera attacked the group and tried to kill them but Maiyako tried to stop her, but at the same time she would fight back against Kimera, she just let Kimera keep on attacking her but never let her attack the others or fight back…but when Hyoma, the decoy for Trowa Parton, Maiyako realized she had no choice but to kill Kimera…so she did."  
Duo wrinkled his brow in thought, //this is just too much information to take in at once.// "Is this Maiyako based on me?"  
Okusan nodded. Duo nodded as well and asked another question, " So the ones that are left are mine, Quatre's and Wufei's?"  
Okusan paused before answering, "they aren't really anybodies…they were their own indivual selves be for I came in…but yes the ones left are the ones based on you, Quatre, and Wufei."  
Sanura popped her head in the door, and shortly after the rest of her body followed. She was wearing a yellow sundress that came just below her knees and hung loosely on her small frame. In her hair she had a white head band with sunflowers on it.  
At first it struck Duo as odd, as if seeing Quatre in a dress, and that thought brought a smile to his face.  
"I thought if we changed out of our 'work clothes' it would be more comfertable for him." She said gentely.  
Okusan nodded and bekoned her close, "That's good, perhaps it would be interesting to see hwo he and Aijou, react to one another…it would make some decisions easier."  
Sanura called out of the room, "Mai, Ningyoushi wants you."  
The green eyed girl popped her head in the door, "Yes ningyoushi?" she asked while Okusan guided Sanura to the door by the small of her back. He towered over the girl. "I decided that the data I take from your reaction to Kan Kokushibyou will play a major role in future actions."  
The girl did not move. Eventually Okusan had to push her into the room. //I guess the thought of being alone with me isn't that appealing to her…// Okusan smiled and said, "be good Aijiou."  
The girl stood ackwardly on the other side of the room. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that were baggy and sagged only on enough to show the waistband of what appeared to be boy's boxer shorts and a plain whit cotton t-shirt that went just past her belly button. She had her hair pulled back into a high bun with two long braides coming out of the bottom of it, "Her eyes aren't the only difference, her skin is darker and her hair is lighter than mine…not to mention she has breast." Duo let his eyes fall to the girl's bust.  
Maiyako turned beat read forcing Duo to realize that he was speaking aloud again. "So you're Kan Kokushibyou?" she asked then before he could give any response she continued, "Well I'm Maiyako…"  
"How did I not notice that before? I mean they are an obivious clue to your gender." Duo cut in.  
Maiyako's face went red again when she realized he was still talking about her breast. "Hey!" she scowled; this was an ackward situation enough without him discusing her breast.  
He shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to having a copy of myself…it's gonna take some getting used to, ya know."  
She shook her head, causing her braids to dance behind her, as if fending off his words, "I'm not your copy, I'm Maiyako. Yes, granted for awhile was subconsciously manipulated into believing that I was you but you'd be amazed what someone can make you believeing by teling you day in day out, 24-7 that it is the trueth. Try living knowing that even though the treatments have stopped a part of you will always be some one else. Something put inside of you and you can never really know if it's you or someone else making your decisions."  
Duo looked up at her regretting what he had said, "yeah…sorry I didn't mean it that way…"  
Maiyako looked down at him then sat down beside him on the cot. She shrugged, "yeah…well…can I ask you something…I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to but it's something I have always thought about…"  
Duo looked at her and smiled, happy that she moved the subject along, "yeah, sure. Shoot."  
"What was he like." Maiyako asked staring off into space, " I have visual memories of him, and I know I cared about him a lot but…I have no idea what he was like. He is one of the strongest memories I have…" she turned to face him, " could you please tell me about Solo."  
The smile left Duo's face. // Oh my god…when they were making her like me…they must of given her my memories…or something close to them.// He realized now how sorry he was for this girl. He had always forced himself not to have self pity…nothing would get done that way but he did realize that it wasn't an easy past. And this girl had her past must have been hard enough with out having to have his too. He looked down at the ground and remembered Solo.   
She looked at him, "you don't have to tell me now of course…in time…but it's just something I would like to know before I die."  
Duo nodded, glad he didn't have to bring up all of that now…someday he would tell her of course.  
"I tape them down." She said smiling and when he looked at her confused added, "my…chest..I tape it down."  
Duo laughed softly and figured he might as well start asking some questions to understand what is going on around here, "So why does Okusan call you Aijou (beloved daughter)?" Duo asked changing the subject.  
Maiyako was quiet for a second, considering what she should tell him, then responded slowly, "He's in love with me."  
Duo looked at her in disbelief, she couldn't be more that 16 years old, and Okusan had to be in his early thirties. She pulled closer to him and whispered in his ears, "I didn't do it…I didn't make him but it happened. He calls me that to make the others think he loves me like a daughter but he told me. He told me he loved me."  
Duo wondered why she whispered then he remembered the doctor talking about taking data from their first meeting and realized he was probably recording this.  
"And you?" he whispered back, surprised to find himself hoping not.   
"He is Ningyoushi, that is all he is to me. Besides one day the person he was destine to be with will appear and he forget about me."  
"Ningyoushi…why call him the 'doll maker'?" Duo asked.  
"Because that's what wer are. 'Dolls' to be discarded when we've been out grown or broken. Whe are pretty to look at but on the inside we are hollow and because he made us this way, because he made us dolls, he is the doll maker."  
He pulled her closer and said, "you are not hollow. I've just met you and I see you're full of beautiful emotions and no matter where those emotions came from, they are beautiful."  
There they remained, Duo sitting on the cot his arms around Maiyako with her head gentlely resting on his chest. Duo thought about Sanura and the way she said she felt about Maiyako, about how Okusan would feel when he watched the tape, if he was really in love with her, and about the familiar stranger, who was so much like him but so different, with her beautiful green eyes. Duo wondered if the feelings he had developed in such a short time for her were w betrayal to the feelings he had for Heero.  
Maiyako didn't pull awau and Duo didn't let go. They remained there, together, entwined.  
Koigokoro  
  
Footnotes  
1) Hyakuhei Teisei- literally translated means something like all evil whisper, I think, and I thought it was a good name for the type of brainwashing that was done to the girls.  
2) It's true in this case- It's kinda explained like this, supposedly women have a more complex way of thinking then men::smirks:: so they're easier to breinwash or manipulate, kinda like that whole it's easier to hypnotize smart people or it's easier to fool and adult that a child because when you throw yourself into something trying to defy it or prove it wrong, then by the very nature of what you are doing you become entangled in what at first maybe a very simple and blunt lie. Does this make any sense cause it's hard to explain.  



End file.
